Dullsville's Priestess
by Kawaii Youkai Hime
Summary: It's inside.


Warning: Kagome is definitely OOC. Don't let that scare you off though. And when Kagome leaves to stay in her time, she's sixteen. I need her and Raven's age to match up. Kagome's mom is Raven's mom's sister. They couldn't take care of three children at the time, so they both grew up and met people the way they were supposed to...mostly…because Kagome's 'mom' really isn't her mom in this story. You probably think I should add all this stuff into the summary, but I don't think it matters. And I'm trying to make it as a short summary, but a long chapter, since it's the first Inuyasha x Vampire kisses crossover story. This takes place after the party at the mansion. Raven doesn't know where the five coffins are located yet.

Summary: After the final battle, everyone is dead other than Kirara, and Kagome is turned into an inu demon by Sesshomaru. She is his imouto, and after some time in the Judai era, finishing the training of her miko powers and fighting skills with Sesshomaru, she stays in her time. After catching up on school work, Kagome's mother, Nadoka, tells her that she has a twin sister in Dullsville, and that she's her real mother's sister. After some time, Kagome moves in with her twin sister, Raven, and transfers to her school.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Raven's POV

While Becky was driving me home from school, I had to wonder about the new changes around the house. Everything was too neat, and my parents were acting strange. Somebody was moving in soon. I could tell because mom and dad had been fussing over wallpaper, carpets, curtains, and stuff you would usually put in an unoccupied room for a guest or relative. And that extra room we never used was being occupied by workers for the carpeting. When I went to take a sneak peak, they were placing in some dark blue carpet. The wallpaper and closet door was a dark purple. The window's curtains were already set up. Any spider webs or dust it possibly did have is long gone. The room should be done by some time this evening.

After Becky dropped me off at my house and drove off, I went in to see mom sitting at the table in silence. She beckoned me over to sit in one of the chairs. When I sat down, mom took a deep breath and said something unbelievable. I couldn't help but stare at her in shock. How could this be? I thought I was an only child before Billy Boy came. To hear this now, I would think she was lying or joking. But the serious face she had on told me otherwise. I have a twin! And she's coming tonight!

Kagome's POV

After I hoped off the empty travel bus (A/N: Who wants to go to dullsville? Nobody leaves because they're used to it.) and set my stuff down, I stretched. 'That was the longest ride of my life. And the sun just went down. I hope I'm not going to be late for dinner.' Kagome thought. A soft mew gained her attention. Kirara stared up at her from Kagome's purse with her adorable eyes. "You finally woke up, huh?" Kagome asked as she petted Kirara. Kirara mewed cutely. "Now, let's see where our taxi is." With that, Kagome started to look for the taxi that was supposedly picking her up. It shouldn't be hard to find since the place was empty anyway.

No ones POV

Right after the sun set, Raven rushed to the mansion. She pounded on the door a few times and Jameson opened the door. "Good evening miss Raven." Jameson said politely with a smile. "Hi Jameson." Raven greeted back. "Why don't you wait in the parlor while I get Alexander?" Jameson said. "Alright." Raven said.

Sebastian came half way down the stairs before stopped to listen. Hiding behind a wall along the stairs.

When Alexander came down, Raven greeted his him with kisses of love. "How was your day?" Alexander asked. "It was okay. Remember when I told you about the possibility of having visitors?" Raven asked. "Yeah, and you said your parents were a bit stressed out." Alexander said. "Well, it turns out I have a twin and she's going to move in us." Raven said, nervous and worried. "What's wrong? I'd think you'd be excited to know you even have a twin." "Well, it's just that…um…I don't know what to say to her. What do I say to her? Just say hi? How are you? Heck, I don't even know how much English she can speak." "She can't speak English?" Alexander said, even more interested. "She had lived most of her life in Tokyo, Japan. I don't know how much of English she can understand when she's most likely been taught another language there." Raven explained. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Alexander assured her. "I hope so." Raven said as she headed towards the door. "Bye Alexander." "Bye Raven."

As Raven left, she felt as if she was being watched.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Raven's POV

After coming home, I sighed in relief when mom told me that my sister wasn't here yet. The table was set already. Billy Boy was most likely in his room. Mom was almost done cooking. Dad was watching TV. Like any other day.

There was silence upstairs, so her sister's room must be finished.

There was a gentle knock on the door. I went to answer it and was a bit surprised. Standing there in front of me was a girl with long black hair, a dark red dress, and a coat. "Hi, I'm Kagome Madison." She had a soft voice. Mom must have heard her too, because she rushed out of the kitchen and came to greet her other daughter. "Hi, I'm Sarah Madison. It's nice to meet you" She said.

In a matter of minutes, all of us were sitting at the table eating spaghetti. For desert, there were chocolate cupcakes. Kagome told us she was allergic to chocolate, so she couldn't have any.

"So how is school in Japan?" Billy asks. "Very boring, but the activities are fun." Said Kagome, speaking fluent English. "What activities are you into?" mom asks. "I love fighting, archery, and cooking." Kagome replied with a smile. "Fighting?" dad asks with a concerned look. "I mean Katana practice." Kagome said quickly. That was a shocker, she could handle a sword. "And Nadoka was ok with this?" mom asks. "Yes." "Well, anyway, welcome back to the family Kagome." "Thanks, mom."

Dinner ended shortly after that, and we were separated again. Instead of cupcakes, Kagome had an apple. As she bit into her apple, I couldn't help but notice two short fangs in her mouth. I almost gasped, but figured that it would attract attention to myself. I walked out the kitchen, but rushed upstairs when out of my sister's vision. After I locked my door, I turned around, ready to call Alexander, before I saw Luna, sitting on my bed and messing with my stuffed items. Before I could ask why the heck she was in my room, she spoke "You have a twin, and told us nothing about it, how secretive." "It's none of your business." I said. "Whatever." Luna said as she stood up. "I think it's about time I left. After all, I can't wait to tell Jagger about your sis. Bye." Before I could stop her, she changed into a bat and flew off out my window. (I know raven hasn't really seen how they change into bats, but please understand there wasn't any other way other than Luna jumping out the window. Crazy weird right?)

After closing and locking my window, I started to text Alexander on how dinner went, and my discovery on Kagome.

When I was done, I went down stairs to see Kagome and dad watching TV. Mom was washing the dishes while happily humming a tune. Billy Boy wasn't down here, so he was probably still in his room.

Kagome's POV

Dinner was nice. I was so happy to see my real family again. Even if I don't remember the first time because I was a baby, I'm still happy. My first impression on my sister is…

…I like her. But I expected her to have long hair like me. And I didn't think she'd be a goth. While I ate my apple, I smelled her fear. I stared at her as she walked away, but heard her rush afterwards.

I had sensed my sister was stressed, but decided to leave her be. It was probably because of my arrival. A few minutes later, she came down stairs.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

It was few minutes from my curfew. I didn't get to know my sister that much. We had small chats in the living room, like how my life has been so far, and how I learned to handle a katana, also any relationships I might have had. When I said that my boyfriend (Inuyasha) was dead, she seemed shocked, and then apologized for asking.

Overall, it was a good night.

When I got to my room, I was impressed by the work to my room. Purple, my favorite color. Nadoka must have told them. Once I changed into my night gown, I slipped into bed. Sleep overtook me shortly.

No ones POV

Kagome had the feeling of being watched, but ignored it. Two bats watched her sleep, hanging off a tree branch. Kirara shoed them away by jumping on the window sill, surprising them greatly.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The next morning, Kagome woke up with a yawn. 'Today is gonna be a good day. Thursday is always my lucky day.'

Coming down the stairs, Kagome smelled pancakes, eggs, and corn beef hash. "Good morning, Kagome." Said Sarah. "Morning, mom."

Kagome and Sarah shared breakfast together and made small talk. After breakfast, Sarah encouraged Kagome to do some shopping with her first allowance. When dressed, Kagome walked out with her jacket on and purse in hand. Kirara watched her leave at the window.

Once in the mall, Kagome found a jewelry store worth looking into. "Hello, may I help you?" A helpful worker asked. "Yes, where are the necklaces?" Kagome asks. "This way." The worker led her to where the necklaces were located. "Thank you." "Your welcome." The worker walked away to greet another customer.

There were dozens of necklaces to choose from, but only two caught her eyes. One of the necklaces was shaped like a crescent moon, the dark purple color making it shine beautifully. The other one was the same, but it was a midnight blue. 'This will be a great birthday gift for Raven. And there on sale.' With that thought, Kagome bought them. Ten minutes later, Kagome was walking out of the store with both of them in a bag with a receipt.

Hours later, Kagome came home with 2 bags of clothes and the jewelry store bag.

Walking into her room, Kagome set her bags down on her bed and caught Kirara playing with another cat. "Who's this Kirara?" Kagome asked. She got a mew in reply. "I see." There was a knock at the door. "Kagome?" her sister's voice came through the door. "Yes?" "Have you seen my cat, Nightmare?" Raven asks. "There's a black cat in her. Hold on a sec." Kagome got up and opened the door. "Nightmare." Raven called. Nightmare left her new friend and went to Raven's open arms. When Raven was gone, Kagome went down stairs to have leftover spaghetti from the fridge.

After dinner, Kagome thought of other matters. 'I wanna go camping this weekend. I miss the taste of cooked deer and rabbit. And I love the hunt.' Kagome thought.

Knocking on her parents' door, Kagome poked her head through. "Mom, can I go camping this weekend?" "Of course, just be careful and make sure you have all that you need, dear." "Thanks, mom." Kagome said as she closed the door. She did a silent victory dance and walked to her room.

When she closed her door, she had that feeling of being watched again. Kirara was downstairs on the couch sleeping, so it wasn't her. It was coming from the window. Looking over, she saw a bat hanging on one of the tree branches. It stared at her with its odd eyes. One eye was green, while the other was blue.

…

Hang on a dang second. Bat eyes are void of any color whatsoever.

Kagome walked to the window, but it still didn't fly off like it should have. Normal bats would fly off when something much bigger than themselves approached.

Kagome went in her bag and got some beef jerky. Opening the window, the bat still there, she put the beef jerky very close to its mouth. It clamped onto the jerky and nearly bit her finger by half an inch. It was hungry. Kagome fed it all of her beef jerky and pulled out the sandwich she also had in her bag, and gave it the turkey, then the lettuce, then the cheese, and finally the bread. The last thing she had was her homemade vanilla, blueberry muffin. Cutting it in half, Kagome said "look mister batty bat, this is MY secret homemade muffin and the last of your meal from me tonight. I'm tired and ready to go to bed. So I'll feed you half of this and you go fly off to your family or something. You probably don't understand a word I'm saying but…never mind. This is it, alright?" Kagome said as she gave the bat the half muffin. The bat ate it with unseen joy. "Ok, I'm going to bed. You do whatever normal bats do I guess." Kagome said with finality, forgetting to close her window.

The bat watched her sleep for a while. A few seconds later, there stood the almighty Jagger in the middle of her floor. Walking over to the bed, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for dinner, hun." Jagger said, smirk-smiling. Kagome's eyes popped open a few seconds later, but Jagger was already gone.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

The next morning, Kagome woke up early. She had to get used to this for school reasons. Even if she starts Monday and today was Friday, she best be prepared for it.

Another reason is because she wanted to make family breakfast.

30 minutes later, everybody woke up to the smell of breakfast. Thinking it was mom cooking, Billy came running, ready to eat. Though, the moment he was downstairs, he knew that it wasn't mom at all. It was Kagome, fixing plates of pancakes and eggs, with a side of hash browns.

Billy and Kagome were eating by the time the rest of the family came down stairs to eat. Mom was shocked, Dad said thanks and ate while reading the newspaper, and Raven said thanks and ate hers. Mom silently ate hers after saying thank you.

Once Kagome was finished, she washed the dishes and waited for sunset, so she could start her camping trip later on in the evening.

Packing her bag with only bottles of water and her sleeping bag, she was ready. Now only if the sun would go down already.

As the day went on, night came closer. Once sunset came, Kagome went straight out the door with a 'see ya later'.

Of course Raven thought of that as strange. "Mom, where's Kagome going?" "To the forest to camp for the weekend." Mom said. "The woods are dangerous at night. Why did you let her do that?" Raven asked, obviously worried. "Because she asked." Mom said slowly. "Besides, nothing happens in the woods, no disappearances, murders, or kidnaps. Everything is alright." Mom said without worry. Raven left with a hmph.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Knocking on the mansion's door, Raven waited for a moment for the door to open. And open it did, to reveal her knight in shining armor. Alexander Sterling.

"Alexander, you will never believe what happened." "What happened?" "Kagome went camping by herself in the woods. And it looks like all she left with was her sleeping bag and what sounded like water in her other bag. I seriously doubt she packed food, because I was downstairs all day today, since it was teacher work day today. What should I do Alexander?" Raven said all at once with worry in her voice. "Do you want to find and follow her? Just to make sure she doesn't get hurt?" Raven nodded.

With that decision made, they set off into the woods. Though it took a while because they had to walk at least half a mile.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

On the other side of the woods, there were five vampires waking up and ready for a bite to eat. At Hatsy's.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

A/N: This is my stopping point. Review to tell me how it was so far. I was going to make it a whole chapter. Because this is half. But then I thought…nah, I'll see if they like it first. By the way, I haven't read book nine yet, so don't go all crazy on me. I'm supposed to be such a fan of vampire kisses, but of course…I'm broke. No job or money. Not old enough yet. So I don't have the book yet.

One last thing. For all those How To Train Your Dragon with Inuyasha crossover readers, be ready for Mother Dragon. Kagome's a mom and dragon eggs comes from who knows where in her stomach.

See ya.


End file.
